


tired out

by Catsby



Category: Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2, is this a crack ship, probably but it's okay, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Yikyung and Daniel are just exhausted after getting home.





	tired out

Yikyung practically collapsed onto his bed, letting out a noisy groan as soon as his back hit the soft mattress and mound of blankets. It had been a long day of exploring with his temporary housemates, and as much fun as the whole experience had been, it had also been completely exhausting. He was happy to be back in an air conditioned home with good food and a comfy bed.

"You tired?" Daniel laughed as he walked back the foot of his hyung's bed, flashing the older man one of his signature charming smiles. Yikyung could see why so many people loved Daniel - just be around him was heartwarming.

"Yeah," he admitted with a sheepish grin, then flopped around a bit on the bed to get comfortable, grunting. He settled onto his side and grabbed his phone, pulling it off its charger and turning it on to check his messages. "I feel like I could sleep for ten hours again..."

Daniel laughed again, a cute and happy sound that made Yikyung smile subconsciously. He set his phone screen-down under the lamp between the two beds and lifted his gaze to watch at the young idol tugged his shirt up and off, exposing the smooth plane of his back to the actor. He couldn't help but ogle a bit, tracing the subtle line of his spine and the dip of his waist.

"Aah, your body," Yikyung sighed after a moment, catching Daniel's attention and making him look over his shoulder. Their eyes locked, and Yikyung chuckled, "You look good."

The way Daniel's cheeks flushed was way too cute, and the dorky grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth and lifted his cheeks made the older man's heart skip a beat. "Gosh, hyung, I can't believe you're checking me out like this..."

"I'm not!" Yikyung laughed and sat up. Still, though, he continued his appraisal of Daniel's lean body as the young man went about grabbing a clean shirt from his suitcase. "It's just hard not to notice, you know. With you right in front of me."

At that, Daniel snorted but didn't say anything. He pulled on his fresh shirt, a tee with a cute rabbit printed on the front, then turned around and stepped over to his own bed, flopping down on it with a loud sigh of relief. His eyes seemed to close immediately, a content look washing over his face. Yikyung smiled as he lay on his side, staring at him.

"Tired?" he teased, then snickered when Daniel opened one eye to shoot him a playful glare.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed but chuckled, rolling over onto his side to face the actor. While Yikyung lay with his chin propped up on his palm, elbow digging into the pillow, Daniel buried his cheek into his cloud-like pillow. Half his face was hid behind a round of the white pillow, but he still looked handsome, light locks of hair falling into his face and framing the one sparkly yet tired eye Yikyung could see. He wore a cute, drowsy little smile as he continued in a soft voice, "My legs are killing me. Calves, especially."

Yikyung took a second of pause before asking, "Want me to massage them?"

Daniel seemed surprised for a moment as well before perking up a bit, pushing himself up onto his elbow as he looked at his hyung with wide eyes. "Would you?"

"Yeah," Yikyung grinned, and without waiting for another reply, he crawled his way over on his hands and knees and settled at the foot of Daniel's bed. 

The younger rolled onto his back, legs bent at the knees, and then he hesitated, cheeks flushing as he took in their current position. Him on his back with Yikyung situated between his knees...He cleared his throat awkwardly and started to scoot up on the bed, but two hands gripping his calves made him pause.

"Just stay still, Daniel," Yikyung said, voice warm and comforting. It took a moment, but slowly, Daniel sunk back into the mattress and closed his eyes. Yikyung smiled and looked down, shifting a bit on his knees before gently wrapping his hands around one of Daniel's calves. The muscles were hard, likely from all the working out and dancing he was forced to do, but as he gingerly rubbed and squeezed his leg, it slowly softened under his touch.

Continuing working his hands, Yikyung lifted his gaze to look at Daniel's face, and he bit back a chuckle at the relaxed smile that had spread across the younger man's features. After a few more moments, once the muscles felt softer, he switched his treatment to the other calf. He rubbed up and down Daniel's leg, but he held himself back from going any higher than his knee, partially out of the fact that there were cameras on them and partially out of fear of the younger man's reaction.

Still, rubbing the tension from the tired muscles, he couldn't help the tinge of curiosity he felt as to how exactly Daniel would respond to feeling his hands slip up under his shorts, rubbing up his thigh until he reached his-

A light snore broke his concentration. He blinked, looking up to find that Daniel had fallen asleep at some point. He sat there a moment long before sighing with a smile and dropping his hands from the young man's leg. How cute, he really must've been tired.

Seeing as how Daniel was lying on his own blanket, Yikyung stood up and quietly stepped over to take the blanket off his own bed. He spread it over the younger man's sleeping figure and smiled at the way Daniel seemed to immediately relax under it, even going so far as curling up on his side and humming in his sleep like a happy little kitten.

Yikyung sat there on his knees beside Daniel's bed with a smile on his face, watching over the sleeping young man fondly, before giving a light sigh. He'd wanted to sleep as well, but that was kind of difficult without a blanket. Well, he could always nap out in the living room on the bean bag. Really, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up under the blankets with Daniel, but...

He glanced up at the camera in the corner and bit the inside of his cheek bitterly, almost muttering a curse word under his breath. He turned his attention back down to Daniel and gave a light smile, letting out yet another soft sigh. He reached down to carefully brush his fingers through Daniel's pale hair, pushing a few strands out of his sleeping face, then whispered a quiet wish of, "Sleep well, Daniel."

And with that, he stood up and tiptoed out into the living room, leaving Daniel to sleep soundly.

As he left, Daniel's eyes fluttered open to stare after him, a light smile forming on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh ive been obsessed with this show  
> yikyung and daniel are legit the cutest  
> kiha n june are also cute but so are kiha n loco  
> but im also a sucker for loco n minseok(which one??)  
> just give me- give me all of them  
> there needs to be more IDBTB fics :'((
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride) and dm me so we can talk about cute ships


End file.
